The present disclosure relates to a container. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a container for retaining matter and for dispensing the matter.
It is known to provide for containers that may be used for retaining and dispensing matter. Such known containers do not realize certain advantageous features and/or combination of features of the container disclosed herein.